


Faceless Stranger

by ToshiHakari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiHakari/pseuds/ToshiHakari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed experiment in his Titan form, Eren wakes up once more in a prison cell underneath the courthouse and is greeted by a blindfold and a stranger having his way with him. The following day, there is only one question on Eren's mind: Who did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faceless Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for the following prompt in the snk kink meme: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=4297504#cmt4297504
> 
> There aren't any plot-relevant spoilers, except for a scene of chapter 52/53 in there. Do proceed with caution if you aren't up-to-date on the manga.

For a moment after Eren Yeager wakes from his restless slumber and opens his eyes, but everything is just a haze.  
It takes his mind a couple of seconds to focus, to recognize his surroundings and realize that, for the second time in his life, he is in the dungeon underneath the courthouse, handcuffed to the bed. Confused he pulls against his shackles, wondering why he was brought here again, but it is short-lived when the flashbacks hit him.

Eren sees blurry, unfocused images at first, images of an open field, far away from the safe confines of the walls, but with every passing moment, they get clearer and more crisp. He sees squad leader Hange Zoe now, as well as his friends Mikasa and Armin and is surprised at how small they look in his mind, before realizing that he looked at them from a Titan's perspective.

"Oh... that's right. I was brought out to the fields... to find out more about my ability as a Titan..." he mutters. 

He starts to remember how squad leader Hange watched him intently. Fascination and an admittedly unhealthy amount of obsession equally present in the sparkle of her eyes, she gave him several instructions. Among them were such things as lifting his arms, jumping on one leg, trying to respond to questions and trying to build things out of twigs, leaves and rocks. And how eventually, after a while of things being fine, he started to lose focus and control and how he attempted to hit both Mikasa and Hange before losing consciousness.

"Dammit... I guess I fucked up again..." he adds and tries to turn to his side when a shadow falls over his face and a blindfold is tied around his eyes just mere seconds later.

"Wh-who is this? What the hell are you doing?!" he barks in surprise, but there is no reply.  
Instead he hears the sound of footsteps and the creaking of bed springs as the side of the bed gives in to the weight of the stranger. Eren nearly jumps when he feels a hand on his pants that palms his dick through the fabric and squeezes it rhythmically.  
There is silence except for the sound of heavy breathing and the repeated rubbing motion and it's incredibly irritating to Eren. 

After a while of stroking, the stranger moves his hands and Eren can hear the sound of his pants getting unzipped before the stranger's fingers dip in, fumble with his undergarments and pull out his penis. He feels the long, slender digits of the mystery person wrap around its length and hisses. A soft chuckle escapes the stranger's throat; the sound incredibly familiar, but it is nothing more than an acoustic memory that fails to peel away the name that lingers on the tip of Eren's tongue.

For a moment the stranger does nothing, then Eren feels their hot breath on his dick once, twice, three times, before it is engulfed by their mouth. A loud moan escapes Eren's throat and he bites down hard on his lips, immediately cursing himself for it. He doesn't want to give the mystery person any false ideas about this.

"W-what the fuck are you doing...?!" he pants, wiggling his hips in an attempt to shake them off.  
Eren feels the stranger gasp, his flaccid cock slipping out of their mouth, but after the initial moment of surprise the stranger grabs his hips, clamping his hands around them and holding them in place. Eren still tries to kick his legs up, but they are rendered immobile when the stranger straddles his calves and lays down; effectively shackling him to the bed.

 

"Fucking hell..." Eren mutters under his breath and the mystery person giggles softly, as if to make fun of him. 

The strangers hands return to his soft member and lead it back to their mouth. Now more aggressive than before, they start sucking Eren off with a hard and fast rhythm, first focusing on the tip. Suddenly throwing off the pattern they have set, they take him deep into their mouth until Eren can feel the head of his penis hitting their throat.  
Another moan rips forth from his chest and Eren realizes that his cock is already halfway erect and pulsating.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit-" he curses and throws his head back against the pillow.

The stranger withdraws for a second and spits a generous amount of saliva on Eren's member that flows down from the tip along the length, but before it can hit the base, they deepthroat him again. Between two bobs of his head, the mystery person positions their lips around the head of Eren's penis and starts teasing it gently with their teeth from the very top of it down to the base. Shocked, Eren's breath hitches in his throat and he struggles against his shackles, trying to fight the weight of the mystery person to kick them square in the gut.

Of course, he fails.

With a soft 'pop' the stranger lets Eren's penis glide out of their mouth and chuckles. 

"You fucking asshole, why are you doing this?" Eren utters through gritted teeth. Of course, there is no reply, no answer to his question. Instead, the stranger plants tiny little kisses along the length of Eren's cock. The action is weirdly intimate and affectionate, considering that what is happening on that bed is hardly what anyone would consider consensual.

"Dammit..." Eren curses and throws his head to the side in frustration.

Thanks to the mystery person's blowjob, Eren's member is fully erect and throbbing painfully. He can feel a tiny amount of pre-cum leaking from the tip and trickling down its length and it makes him feel like crying out of frustration. He does not intend to give the stranger any amount of satisfaction, however.

To Eren's surprise, the other person lets go of his penis, letting it fall onto his thigh and feels their body weight shifting. With a small huff, the stranger pushes himself up, no longer lying on top of Eren's legs. There is a sound of something getting unzipped and clothes being discarded to the side. Before Eren can even wonder what it is, the mystery person straddles his hips and he gasps when he can very clearly feel another, very erect penis pressed against his own.

The stranger rolls his hips a couple of times, seemingly enjoying the feeling of bare flesh against bare flesh, and then he stops and breaks the skin contact. Eren is confused for a second when the mystery guy lifts his lower body up, but dread catches his heart in an icy grip when the tip of his cock is pressed against puckered skin and he realizes what is about to happen.

"Don't you dare, you sick fucker! I swear to god, I will kill you!" he shouts, struggling once more against his shackles.  
Eren almost jumps when he feels the other guy's lips close to his ears and it stops him dead in his motion.

 

"How are you going to do that when you can't even push me off of you?" he whispers and chuckles softly.  
'He's right...' Eren thinks. 'I can't move, I can't shake him off... there is nothing I can do...' 

The sound of a bottle getting uncorked fills the silence and Eren gasps loudly when he feels a generous amount of some sort of cold liquid being spilled on his penis. He can hear the stranger trying to suppress soft moans right into his ear and he loathes his body when it reacts to it by sending a jolt of arousal through his groin and right into his cock. 

The bottle is placed on the nightstand next to the bed with a thud and then the stranger lowers himself down again. He teases Eren by rubbing against his cock a couple of times, before positioning it with his right hand and pushing down.  
At first, there is just a soft pressure on the tip, then it is slowly getting engulfed by a tight heat and Eren makes a sound somewhere between one of pleasure and pain. The mystery person continues to lower himself, centimeter by centimeter, on Eren's cock until it is buried in him completely, at which he gives a groan of pleasure.

The stranger waits a moment, his legs shaking slightly, and then he starts to move. Eren throws his head back and moans loudly, the friction nearly overwhelming. After a few careful, experimental thrusts, the other man starts to pick up his pace, riding Eren with a forceful and merciless tempo.

Ruefully, Eren starts to admit to himself that despite his horror at the realization that a guy he couldn't even see the face of was fucking him, he's starting to enjoy it. Every conscious thought the young man is still capable of having revolves around one thing: pleasure. With his lack of sight, his other senses are heightened; he hears every huff and gasp, every suppressed moan and whisper, smells the other person's sweat as well as his own and the overwhelming odor of sex clouding the air around them.

The mystery person above him tries his best to stifle his moans, lest they might give away who he really is. It unnerves Eren and he starts thrusting up into him, meeting the other man's movements with as much vigor as he can, trying to get him to make more noise. But the stranger just snorts in amusement and keeps his voice down, continuing to drive into Eren's cock over and over.

Eventually, the delicious heat that has been coursing through Eren's member starts to bundle, pulsating and nearly reaching its boiling point, until, with a strained groan, he comes. The other man is unable to suppress a moan when he feels Eren's hot cum spill into him. It is only a couple of moments after that, with his back arched, he too, climaxes. The strangers legs are trembling as he rides out his orgasm, barely able to hold himself steady anymore.

As he shakily lifts himself up, Eren's penis slips out of him and falls lazily against the brunette's stomach. With a small noise, some of the semen dribbles out of the mystery person's anus and onto Eren's balls and the base of his cock, the sensation eliciting a moan from Eren.

Tiredness washes over Eren as part of the afterglow and he only marginally notices the sound of clothes being picked up, belts being buckled and shoes being tied. Sleep has almost completely claimed him when the stranger touches his face ever so softly. The words he whispers are lost to unconsciousness.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Eren doesn't know how much time has passed when he slowly drifts back into consciousness from his dreamless slumber. When he first opens his eyes, he is surprised by the fact that the blindfold that has been covering them is gone and that for some reason, the stranger actually cleaned him up and dressed him again. As if that whole situation hasn't been weird enough anyway.

Before Eren can spend another thought on the mystery person, he hears the heavy, wooden doors in the hallway being opened and the voices of Lance Corporal Levi, as well as squad leader Hange Zoe, making their way over to his cell. 

"Yeager. You are awake." Levi states matter-of-factly, his voice devoid of emotion, as always.

"Y-yes, sir." Eren's answer is hoarse and he clears his throat, slightly embarrassed. 

"Good. We've decided that you are posing no risk anymore after that little "accident" you had yesterday. You will be escorted back to the barracks." Levi adds and motions two soldiers who have also entered the cell in the meantime to undo Eren's shackles. When they are off, Eren rubs his wrists, trying to soothe the chafed skin. He watches Levi as he talks to Hange and for a moment he wonders whether or not it was him who did it. His gaze doesn't go unnoticed.

"What is it, Yeager?" he asks, his eyes piercing.

"N-nothing, sir."

"...don't lie to me, Yeager. Come on, spit it out."

Eren hesitates for a second. There's no way in hell he'd say anything along the lines of: "Did you come into my cell, blindfold me, and fuck yourself with my dick?" 

'Yeah, not gonna happen.' Eren thinks. Instead, he opts for another question.

"Do you perhaps know if anyone tried to visit me during my stay here?"

The lance corporal looks at him with a mix of irritation and incredulity. 

"I am not your fucking babysitter, Yeager. I had other, more important things to do and no time to manage your incredibly long guest list." he sneers. "Hange, I'll leave the rest up to you. I still have some preparations to make for the next mission." 

With that, Levi leaves and Eren watches him disappear from sight.

'So much for finding out, huh.' he thinks.

"He's even grumpier than usual today..." Hange muses as she puts a hand on Eren's shoulder. "You have to forgive him, he's been pretty busy all day yesterday and hasn't had much sleep. We have another big mission approaching soon and there are a lot of preparations to be made. That being said, we really should get you back to the barracks so you can get some real rest." 

Eren's mind is racing as they both make their way through the dungeon to the surface. 

'So the likelihood of Lance Corporal Levi doing me is zero. But who else could it have been? Mike? Hell no, he weighs too much and I also don't remember the mystery guy sniffing me while he was riding my dick... What about Erwin? ...no, wait, he must have been busy too...'

"We're back." Hange says eventually, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry again for restricting you, but we didn't know whether or not you'd pull yourself together. The mission wasn't a complete failure, I'll have you know. We found out a lot about your abilities." 

'There's that wicked glint in her eyes again...' Eren gulps.

"Well, I have to leave now. There's a lot of information waiting to be analyzed" Hange smiles and skips away happily.

When Eren steps into the barracks, all the noise in the room dies as everyone's attention is drawn to him. Mikasa is the first to jump up and make her way over to him, but before she has reached him halfway, Jean laughs and shouts from the other end of the room.

"Well, well, look who's back. Enjoyed your nice little bondage session in the dungeon, eh, Yeager?"

Eren frowns. Those words sounded way too much like a coincidence.

"What the fuck does that mean, Kirstein?" he shouts back.

"We heard from Mikasa and Armin about your little accident. Only you would get special treatment."

There is still some doubt left, but the fact that he and Jean can't stand each other and that Jean would probably rather cut his dick off than do what was done to him eventually makes the brunette reconsider that it couldn't have been him either.  
The more people he counts out, the more confused Eren gets. Just who could it be? Who would sneak into a guarded cell, blindfold, have his way with him, and then leave again undetected?

In the meantime Mikasa has reached him and bombards him with a multitude of questions.  
Whether he's alright. Whether he's in any pain. Whether he was hurt.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Armin at the far end of the room, looking in his direction, but making no attempts to walk over to him.

Weird. Usually Armin would be the first, along with Mikasa, to approach him and make sure he's alright. 

Armin's gaze is weirdly intense and it makes Eren feel like he's being undressed. Heat flushes his face and suddenly it is incredibly difficult for him to understand even one word Mikasa is saying.

"Sorry, Mikasa, but I really need to talk to Armin for a second." he says, gently putting his hands on her shoulders, and then moving past her in Armin's direction. She looks after him, puzzled.  
He's not even halfway across the room when the expression on Armin's face changes. 

'What's wrong with him?' Eren thinks. 'It almost looks like... he's panicking?'

He watches Armin as he walks away briskly and is convinced that he would surely lapse into a run if he could, but the fact that he's limping hinders him. Eren frowns at the sight. He knows that Armin recently hurt himself when his 3D maneuver gear malfunctioned during a mission, but he doesn't for the life of him remember his best friend limping that badly afterwards.

Even with his handicap, the blond young man is fast. He passes Eren and hurries through the door, but eventually Eren catches up to him.

"Armin, wait!" Eren cries, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him back. "What the hell is going on? Why are you evading me?" 

"I am not evading you. What are you talking about?" Armin replies, trying his hardest to avoid looking his best friend in the eyes.

"Of course you are. You could at least be honest with me and tell me why you're running away from me and refuse to make eye-contact." 

At that, Armin's head jerks up and Eren sees an expression of anger in his face. Brows furrowed, teeth gnashing, and his blue eyes glistening with moisture. It looks as if he's close to tears.

"I am NOT evading you!" he fumes, abruptly pulling his arm away. "I'm tired, that's all. I had to devise plans for commander Erwin all night and had no sleep at all. I'm just not in the mood for any interaction. Why do you have to make it all about you?! Just leave me alone!" 

With that he turns and stomps off, leaving Eren confused at his friend's weird behavior.  
He has never seen him so on edge and so defensive before. 

Instead of running after him, Eren decides to return to the barracks. Mikasa is already waiting for him by the door when he does. Her facial expression is one gigantic question mark.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Armin was weirdly abrasive and it's like... he tried to avoid me for some reason."

"He's been weird ever since we've returned from the failed mission..." Mikasa contemplates and it piques Eren's interest.

"Really? How?" 

"Well, when we returned he said that there was an urgent matter he had to attend to and then he was basically gone until today." 

"And do you know where he was the entire time?" Eren presses, but Mikasa shakes her head.

"I have absolutely no idea. I went to talk to Hange, to Erwin, I even risked pissing off Pipsqueak McGrumpypants, but no one had a clue where he went." she replies and shrugs.

"Wait a second, Mikasa... did you just say you went to commander Erwin and he had no idea where Armin was?"

Finally, it begins to dawn on Eren.

"Um, yeah, I did. Why is that... hey, wait, Eren!"

Mikasa's question is cut off by Eren turning on his heels and running the other way, to the boy's dormitory. Dozens of questions run through the young man's mind and he isn't sure whether or not he's furious, taken aback, disappointed or everything all at once.

Eren is out of breath when he reaches the building and opens the door with a shaky hand. The room is completely dark; none of the many oil lamps in it are lit, but he knows that Armin is there. It takes his eyes a couple of blinks to adjust, and then he sees him sitting on the bed. His form completely still.

"So it was you..." he says as he enters, closing the door behind him audibly.  
Armin flinches as if being lashed with a whip.  
Silence stretches between the two, until Armin finally speaks.

"...if you're going to hit me, please do it sooner rather than later."

"Hit you? I don't intend to hit you" Eren says as he comes closer. He sits down next to him and their legs brush against each other briefly when he leans over to light the lamp on the bedside table.

"Then... you're not mad at me?" Armin asks, looking into Eren's eyes for the first time since he entered. His blue eyes swimming with honest, unshed tears. 

"Oh, I'm mad alright. It's just that it's you. As a matter of fact, I'm mostly just confused and disappointed and can't wrap my head around it." Eren admits. Armin is silent at that and he lets his head hang, staring at his fingers that are tightly folded.

"...I can see it." Armin finally says in a small voice.

"See it? See what?" Eren replies, confused.

"I can see how you look at Mikasa. I'm aware of the special bond you two have. Almost everyone does." he continues. "For years now I've watched you two. You trust Mikasa with your life and so does she. You might not realize it, but the way you look at her is completely different from the way you look at other people. It pains me to admit this to you now, but it drives. me. mad."

He looks up, eyes burning with emotion and Eren is dumbfounded.

"You never noticed it, right?" Armin chuckles, the sound of it tainted with sadness. "I've been in love with you probably since the day we first met."

Eren can't believe what he's hearing. Before he can open his mouth to say anything, Armin continues.

"I was content just being around you; being in your life as a friend. Well, at least I thought so." he furrows his brows. "When I heard that you were brought to the cells underneath the courthouse again, I... something... inside me... just snapped. It was like I couldn't bear it anymore. The times when the changing of guards took place, the exact cell you were put in... that was all so easy to find out. And then... and then..." he trails off.

Eren would be lying if he said that he wasn't conflicted. On one hand he wants to storm out of the room, on the other hand he knows how and to what extent emotions can take over. Eventually, after a while of keeping silent, he speaks.

"Armin, I appreciate your honesty. Despite what you did, I still see you as my friend. It's just that... I need time to think about it and rebuild the trust between us. You do understand that, right?"

Armin just nods, looking completely miserable.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Mikasa about this. Or anyone else for that matter."  
Hesitantly, Eren takes Armin's hand in his own and squeezes it briefly. Then he gets up, walks across the room, and through the door. Leaving Armin alone with his thoughts.


End file.
